Animal holding chutes are necessary to secure a variety of animals, e.g. cattle, horses, sheep, pigs, etc., for treatment, tagging, inspection, etc. The usual chute uses a single moving wall, generally parallel to a stationary wall, to squeeze an animal between the two walls. A gate at the head end may be arranged to separately hold the animal's head.
Prior workers in the field arranged different units to hold different parts of the animal. For instance, Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,366 of Nov. 11, 1941, used a pair of pantographs to hold an animal's head. Hill U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,840 of June 23, 1953 uses a ring to hold an animal's head. These units are not chutes per se but are gates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,425 to Hagel, June 8, 1954 describes a chute with a gate for holding the animal's head, but it uses non-moving chute walls. The major object is to squeeze down on the animal's neck. The device of Maffey U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,527 of May 27, 1975, shows a British form of gates, with a double pivoted gate (a two section gate with the sections being pivoted together).